Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are produced from subterranean geologic formations. Initially, a wellbore may be drilled into the formation and the formation may be evaluated by taking samples of formation fluids at various positions along the wellbore. The fluid samples may then be evaluated to determine a variety of characteristics related to the formation and the hydrocarbon fluid contained in the formation. In some applications, fluid analyzers are deployed downhole to collect data from the fluid samples as they are obtained. The fluid analyzers may be optical fluid analyzers which collect data on the fluid samples by directing light into the fluid samples and then detecting the spectrum of light transmitted or backscattered. The data obtained may be processed to determine desired information on the formation and the fluids contained in the formation. Optical fluid analyzers utilize an optical chopper combined with a motor to control optical path selection and measurement frequency. However, these moving mechanical components are subject to wear which can lead to subsequent failure and/or replacement.